


Tear Down My Reason

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, BDSM for every letter of the acronym, Boot Worship, Caning, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation as a Power Move, Pro Dom Flint, Puppy Play, Rough treatment, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Prompt Fill for 356 on the tumblr blacksailskinkmeme:"Everyone always casts Silver as the sex worker...but what about Flint? I imagine a modern AU in which Silver is recovering from the accident that claimed his leg, not to mention an addiction to painkillers. His half-sister Max, a former escort herself, buys him a professional Dom in the hopes that it’ll snap him out of the miserable funk he’s been in. Enter a ginger Daddy."This seemed right up my alley so here we go.Update: I've been looking at this for a month and debating whether to say something. I'm going to now: One does not "buy" a sex worker. You hire a sex worker to do their job.My additional hope is that this series does right by my friends, my coworkers, and my entire queer sex industry community.





	1. Help Me

“You’ve met my brother, yes?” Max asks over the edge of her coffee cup. She is looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a neutral expression. In Flint’s mindseye he can see Silver’s hair, his eyes, his slim hips, and recall the sounds he’d heard him make at various parties they’d both been to. He certainly remembers her wanton brother from the few times they’d found themselves in close proximity. He’d always been cheeky and flirtatious, though Flint would be willing to bet that John Silver would flirt with a blade of grass if he was in the right mood.

“Yes,” Flint responds, his tone measured. While he knows and respects Max, they’re not exactly close. The two of them run in the same circles, professionally and personally, but that’s hardly the same as a won friendship. He’s not about to reveal to her that he’s jacked off to the thought of her brother more than once, or let her know that he’s had any affect on him at all for that matter.

“Good. He’s run in to a bit of a...hard time. I’m sure you heard about his accident, no?”

“I have.” Again his tone even, monotone, expecting her to go on. He’s not going to burden her with extended apologies, or empty niceties that neither or them desire to undergo.

“His leg is still bothering him, and I worry that he may be leaning a bit hard on his medications. He doesn’t want to be seen as weak or lesser than, and in turn refuses to acknowledge his changed reality. His leg does not make him so, but he’s struggling with his own perceptions. He needs discipline, and to get out of his own head.” She levels a look at him that is unflinching, but has an edge of enticement, “I was thinking you might be able to help with that.” 

Flint can feel his mouth twitch. He sits still and thinks for a moment, holding Max’s gaze. He lets himself fiddle with one of his rings, thinking, before he responds, “You of all people know that what I do isn’t therapy, I’m not going to help pick up his mess, I can just slap him around and get him off.”

“You’re selling yourself short and you know it. But also that is exactly the sort of thing that boy needs,” she replies with a wicked grin. “He takes himself very seriously, but what he needs is a reminder that he can let go.” Flint hums while thinking it over, still not convinced, so she leans back and casually extends, “Plus if you can’t beat the self loathing out of him, he can still have someone get him off, which, if you were to ask me, he’s in need of just as desperately.”

Flint’s eyebrows are still drawn together, his face a scowl as he thinks it over, before he finally asks, “Have you talked to him about this?”

“Yes.” 

“And what did he say?”

“At first he was reluctant...but he was able to be convinced,” she says with a shrug, as if that’s all that needs to be said.

“Hmm,” Flint simply responds, a neutral sound Max finds annoying, but she will answer his unspoken questions anyway.

“I will pay for three seasons, after that the two of you can decide if you would like to continue at his dime. He’s agreed to this, and if you agree he will send his list of boundaries to your email address I will provide him with.” Her tone has sharpened, not hostile, but down to business, as Flint seems to prefer, “Is this agreeable to you?”

Flint continues to look at her blankly for a moment, mulling it over, continuing to fiddle idly with his rings. He knows he enjoys Silver, and he might enjoy trying to smack some sense into him. However, it’s not often that he has someone’s family coming to him to ask for his professional talents. Let alone asking him to use his talents to help someone past this kind of physical and mental trauma... 

“Let’s talk about my rate for what it is you’re discussing.”

Max’s lips turn into a victorious smile, and Flint lets his eyes soften a little. The two of them hash out the financial details over coffee, and set up a time for John to meet with him for the three sessions she has ordered.


	2. You Let me Violate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM the Chapter

The next Tuesday Silver shows up at his doorstep. It’s 2pm, John Silver’s head is tilted, a shy smugness on his face which Flint finds enticing. His normal flirtatious ease is muted by the knowledge of what it is they’re about to do, and for what reason. Even still there remains a hint of it in the way he holds his body. Flint loves a boy who knows how good he looks on display.

“Are you ready to be torn apart Mr. Silver?”

Silver immediately stands straight at the low question Flint has volleyed his way. His eyes alert. His answer is simple.

“Yes. I am.”

“As you should be.” Flint turns and lets Silver enter. He closes the door behind him, then starts to walk, Silver following two paces behind him. “And as we discussed your safeword will be?” Flint prompts while continuing to walk in front of him.

“Red.”

“Excellent.”

Flint arrives at another door, and opens it and steps back, letting Silver inside. Once he is Flint enters and closes the door behind him. Immediately he steps to him and swiftly punches him in the stomach. Silver doubles over. Flint grabs him by the jaw, and pulls him up.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s right. This is what you want.” Flint jerks his head to the side, he bites his neck enough to hurt, not to bruise, a hand digging in his hair. “You want to be shown what you can take. You want to bend to my will and not break. Is that right, boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” Silver looks at him with spite in his eyes, anger in his voice.

“I’ll have none of that,” Flint mutters before raising his hand and slapping Silver across the face. “Sit down.” His voice brooks no argument as he gestures to the couch across from them.

He is pleased to see Silver immediately follow his instruction and then look at him for further direction. Flint has his shoulders squared, his legs planted solid. He knows what he looks like. Leather clad legs, leather vest, solid boots on his feet. He looks not to be fucked with. He looks ready to show Silver his place. And Silver looks at him expectantly. So he walks over to him, takes his jaw back into his hand, sizes him up, before gently stroking over the place he hit.

“You’re red from one strike. You mark easy.” He lets his hand slap him gentle against the mark. He turns his head the other way before backhanding him softly against the other cheek. “You were made to withstand it. And you’re going to show me just how well.” He pulls back and lands a hard backhanded slap against him. Swiftly following the slap he pins him to the back of the couch by his throat. “You look pretty taking it. Shining. I’m going to tan your whole hide. That what you want, boy?”

“Yes, Sir. I can take it.” Silver says, already breathless.

“I know you can.” Flint moves forward and leans his knee heavily into Silver’s crotch, his hand still pinning Silver by the throat.

“Please, Sir, that feels good,” Silver gasps out around his hand.

“Hmm does it?” Flint leans harder into his crotch, grinds his knee against him, squeezes harder around his throat.

“Yes, Sir,” Silver whines. Flint hums coldly and removes himself.

“I’m not here to make you feel good.” He punctuates his sentence by quickly landing another slap to Silver’s face, then follows it with a swift smack to Silver’s cock. It’s already hard. Flint smiles cruelly and hits his cock again. He loves this work. Flint spits in his face and sees Silver’s face go slack, feels his cock throb beneath him. He loves seeing a man flushed and hard for him simply by taking over his mind. He takes three fingers and shoves them into Silver’s pliant mouth. He fucks in and out of him, going deep, breaching his throat. Silver lets out a choking sound and he pulls back to slap him sharp before fucking back in hard. The feel of his tongue against his fingers is hot and velvet, he could get as lost in it as Silver is.

Silver’s breathing is hard, his eyes are already bleary, his face blotchy and red from his hits, his hair is scattered around him. He’s a debauched and drooling mess. He moves to lay Silver across the the couch, once he gets Silver settled he straddles him, rolling his hips down against the boy's.

“So hard for me, so eager to prove how tough you are.” He raises a fist and lands a punch against his chest.

“I can take it,” Silver grits out from behind his teeth.

“I know you can,” Flint growls before punching him on his other pec. A breath is punched out of him, Flint punches back across the other. Silver grunts. The sound comes from deep within him. He can see Silver’s jaw tense. He opens his palm and slaps him across the face again. He watches as Silver’s jaw goes slack.

“Relax. Take what I give you.” Flint growls lowly, leaning down to let his words wash over Silver’s ear. “That’s what you want.”

Silver’s hips roll up into Flint. In a flash Flint grabs his jaw again and bites his ear, “Did I say you could do that?” Flint lets his hips grind against Silver’s as he asks him the question.

“...No,” Silver whimpers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head between the feeling of Flint grinding against him and the sting in his jaw, the beating in his chest.

Flint leans back and punches both his hands hard against Silver’s chest. “No what?”

“No, Sir.”

“Correct. Get up and lean over the side of the couch.” Flint removes himself from Silver and watches as he shakily gets up and does as he is told. He moves over to him and leans into him, he pushes his hips into Silver’s ass, and drapes across his back. He bites at his spine, and digs his teeth into his shoulder. Silver whines as his teeth pull at his skin.

“So fucking tender.” Flint reaches his hands around and unbuttons his pants, unzips his fly, and pulls his pants down. “I’m going to take these off and then i’m going to get your ass and thighs covered in my marks until you’re in a puddle of your own sweat, tears and come.”

“Fuck please, give it to me.” Silver begged.

Flint let the sound of Silver’s voice begging wash over him. He knew the two of them would work well together, but hadn’t counted on how quickly Silver would lose himself. He’s already the best money he’d ever made.

“Patience,” Flint levels at him while he tugs off Silver’s shoes and then his pants. “Take off your prosthetic.” Silver leans against the edge of the couch and silently does as he’s told. He then passes it to Flint to set aside before leaning back down, exposed.

“Good boy,” Flint purrs against his skin. He lands a few smacks against Silver’s ass, before kneeling down and massaging his soft ass and thighs. “I can’t wait to see these covered in long welts. Carved with me. You’re already so good at this.” He warms up the skin with his hands, mouths over the pale skin of his ass with his lips and tongue. When he’s done prepping him he gives him a quick smack before walking away.

“Be still, I’ll be right back.” Silver lets out a whine that he ignores and he walks over to the wall that has a bunch of his instruments displayed. He picks up a wood cane. He lets it settle in his hand and walks back to Silver. He lets the first strike land soft, then another. Long strokes across both cheeks. Then more direct hits across the individual ones. Long strokes against his thighs then individuals. He warms up Silver’s skin. He sets up a steady rhythm. Once he’s settled in to the beating Flint realizes Silver is keeping in his noises. His notices Silver’s ass is clenched tight. He hits him hard across the ass in punishment.

“I did not order you to shut your mouth so why are you hiding from me,” another hard smack of the cane. “I told you to prove to me how tough you are.” A hard smack to his thighs. “How can you do that if I can’t hear you?” This time he chooses to land the cane close to the scars on his left thigh. “Squeal for me boy.” A hard smack to his right ass cheek. “Let me know you’re here.”

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Silver lets out as Flint again smacks the cane near his scar tissue. “Fuck you,” Silver spits out.

“Yeah that’s right,” Flint’s voice glazes over with malice, and he strikes him again. “I’m the one you hate, the one you despise. I’m the one who is beating you senseless and opening up your wounds. I refuse to let you squirm away and grovel for freedom. You’re mine here and now and you will take what I give you.” Each phrase is punctuated with another hit of the cane. Silver’s ass and thighs are covered in growing red marks. His skin growing more and more angry with abuse.

Flint runs the tip of the cane down Silver’s spine and whispers heatedly, “And you will fucking love it.”

He can see Silver shiver beneath him and as the cane dips into the base of his spine. He raises it again to land hit after hit against Silver’s ass. He can see his hips jerk forward against the leather of the couch, he can see Silver’s thighs start to shake. He hits them again just to see them ripple under the strike. To see him buckle.

Silver is crying out. He can hear his desperation bubble in his throat and leak out of him. He’s whimpering, and moaning, and uncontrollably crying from the sound of it. He would bet anything that Silver’s cock is flushed purple and leaking.

“Can you come from this? From me abusing your flesh?” He puts a hand in his hair and yanks him back by his curls. Silver’s neck and back arch under him, he is panting harshly and Flint kisses him quick and nasty. Biting at him he growls, “Can you?”

“Yes, Sir,” he pants, his chest heaving. His eyes are glazed over, spit icing his chin, “I can.”

“Then come for me.”

Flint pushes him down roughly, then spreads his cheeks with one hand, while the other hits the cane against Silver’s exposed hole. Silver moans and chokes on his own spit at the same time. Flint can hear how fucked his voice is. He lands another hit against his hole and Silver jerks forward against the couch. He begs _please_ and Flint gives him what he wants, he smacks the cane against his hole five times in quick succession before drawing back as he feels Silver start to come apart. Just as he’s about to come Flint lands a hit against his thighs again, attempting to  remind Silver of his leg, and how the whole of his body can hurt, and how he’s still one piece.

Silver comes underneath him with a shout, he is shaking, hips stuttering as Flint announces he will strike him ten more times. He does so, counting back, getting the two of them out of the scene, giving them the time to accept that it is over. And with the last strike comes Silver calms. He sags against the couch. Flint takes him in hand and lifts him to sit, letting Silver rest beside him, his head gentling against his shoulder.

After a moment’s rest Silver whispers “thank you, Sir.”

Flint pets his hair and simply says, “you’re welcome boy”

He lets him sit and recover until it’s time to go and he sees him to the door, with a promise not to take any pain medication, to feel the pain he gave him, until they see each other next week.


	3. You Let Me Desecrate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subtitle is: Queer Sex is Healing

A week later Silver shows up on his doorstep at the appointed time. When Flint opens the door he silently takes stock of him, the bags under his eyes, the restlessness of his features while he’s watched, and the absence of any easy self assuredness that usually paints his features. With a final hard glance he steps aside and says, “Come in.”

Silver gives him a curt nod and does as he is bid, entering and then waiting for Flint to lead him to the the room again. Again Flint speaks without looking at him while they walk.

“How does your ass feel?”

“It’s feeling mostly better. Hurt like a bitch the first few days,” Silver says with a laugh, trying to cover up his unease.

“Hmm,” Flint hums, mulling him over as they get to the door and he again lets him in, before entering and closing the door behind himself. He crowds up against Silver and palms his ass with one hand. He leans in, letting his breath run along Silver’s ear, his hand kneading his ass. They take each other in, Silver breathing in the scent of Flint. Flint feeling how he towers over Silver. His breath runs hot over Silver’s skin that is covered in goosebumps. “Did you like the reminder of me? Did you like feeling my brand against your skin?”

“Yeah,” Silver lets out, breathless, his eyes slowly closing.

Flint bites at his ear and runs his teeth along Silver’s neck. He could let up, let this be easy between them. Silver’s clearly followed his instruction. But that’s not what Max has payed him for. What he has to do is force Silver out of his mask, and he can’t do that by rewarding him for enjoying some welts for a week. Instead of taking his mouth on his and fucking him here and now he lets his voice go hard.

“Stay here, eyes on the ground.” Flint moves to grab a short length of rope, jute, so it will be rough against his skin. He goes behind Silver and binds his wrists behind his back. He slides two fingers under the restraints to check, and wraps an arm around Silver’s chest, pushing his shoulders back. Forcing them deeper into the way the rope is pinching them together.

“Get on your knees.” Silver’s back straightens out, his eyes refocus, and he goes to his knees. Walking to stand in front of him, Flint watches him as he bends his prosthetic, his face wincing slightly. Given the time it’s been since the accident he assumes this is more out of mental than physical discomfort. Flint takes his long hair in one hand and jerks his head back to look at him. His other hand goes to his face, his thumb rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes. His own face is a mask of blank contemplation, but his eyes are hard and unyielding.

“You look like shit.” He watches as Silver’s jaw tenses. This is what he expected, what he wanted. Silver’s eyes flash hot with anger and Flint can tell he’s struggling not to speak his mind. He lowers his voice to a dangerous pitch, “Did I not hit you hard enough? Did the pain not last long enough to get you through the week, you ungrateful shit? You should be thankful for what I gave you.”

Silver spits out a vicious ‘Thank you, Sir,” and tugs against Flint’s hand in his hair.

“Insolent shit,” his voice full of disgust, his hand goes from rubbing at Silver’s dark circles to clenching around his jaw. “Do you want me to get you off today Mr. Silver?”  He’s pleased as he sees Silver’s jaw tighten, as if he’s annoyed with his own desires.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And do you think you’ve earned that today, Mr. Silver?”

Silver’s voice is hard, he only responds by saying, “Yes.” Flint’s hand immediately twists in his hair, yanking on him hard, exposing his neck, sending pain throughout his scalp.

“And why do you think that is you mealy mouthed fuck?”

“I did what you asked, _Sir_.”

“What do you think that is?”

“I took your beating, I properly prepped for today, and I took no medication all week.” Silver’s eyes look into his own like steel, and Flint is torn between punishing him or just fucking him here and now. His cock between his lips might be the only way to shut him up today, and fuck if he wouldn’t love to see Silver with his tongue wrapped around his hard cock. But that is not the order of the day.

“You are mistaken, I did not _ask_ you to do any of that. I commanded it. You do not get a reward for simply following orders.”

“I don’t give a fuck what Max and you want me to--” Flint abruptly cuts him off but shoving a boot on his chest. He pushes into his chest, Silver grunting, his cock twitching.

“This is not about what Max wants. Or what I want.”  Flint moves and grabs a chair, then sits in front of him and puts his foot back on Silver’s chest. “Lick it.” He watches as Silver face goes from arrogant anger to acceptance until he cranes his neck uncomfortably to get at his boot.

“This is about _your_ improvement. You want to be here under my heel, to heal yourself, to grow at my feet. And you love this. I wouldn’t be here if _you_ hadn’t agreed. If _you_ hadn’t discussed terms with me directly....Look at you licking my boot like this leather wasn’t a disgusting part of this disgusting city instead of my cock you’re salivating for.” Flint leans forward and wipes some spit off Silver’s face where his chin has dragged along his now slick leather boot. “Don’t blame your own sins on me, I’ve got enough of my own, boy.”

Silver looks up at him, eyes glazed over, the fight seeped out of him. All that fight replaced with lust, spit, and service, Flint gives him his other boot to start lapping at. “So good for me, I can see your face shining in it.” Flint leans forward, planting his foot back on the ground, and grabs at Silver’s hair once more. “What do you say Mr. Silver.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s it,” Flint purrs, he wraps both of his hands gently around Silver’s head. His fingers massage his scalp and he pulls him forward lightly. He chuckles against his cheek, “We want what’s best for you even if you have be dragged kicking and screaming. Let me see you through this.” Flint smiles as he hears and feels Silver let out a breathy laugh that’s almost a shudder. “Now you want me to make you feel good?”

Silver looks into his eyes, their faces bare inches apart, his eyes desperate as he nods his head yes, and breathes out, “ _Please_.”

“Well then,” Flint stands and goes behind him, untying his wrists, “let’s get you lying down.”

A comfortable silence spreads between them as Flint slowly unwraps his wrists. Silver’s eyes slip closed and he releases a moan when Flint frees him, running his fingertips over the marks. He lets his hands move up his back and then kneads his knuckles into the tense muscles that were pinched tight to a chorus of whimpers by the man beneath him. Flint lets out an approving hum and says, “Ever so responsive, Mr. Silver. Even to the smallest touch.” Running his fingers further up and under Silver’s curls he lightly scratches his scalp and Silver practically preens. His back arches in a lovely curve bowing back to him. “So beautiful on display for me,” Flint murmurs. He takes a moment and then lets command color his voice once more, “Get up.”

Flint gets a hand under his left arm and helps haul him up, Silver a rag doll in his hands. He had arranged some furniture before he arrived so that he would have a velvet bench for Silver to lay on. He has Silver lay down his head on the pillow and he nudges him to spread his legs to either side and grabs a stand he had set off to the side and brings it over. Once he’s set he lifts Silver’s shirt over his his head, and removes his pants and underwear from his legs. After setting them aside he takes Silver’s legs in his arms, and straddling the bench himself, settles the right leg around his hip, and asks, “May I?” and at Silvers nod of “yes,” takes off his prosthetic and moves forward so that his left leg is nestled on his hip, and has his groin pressed up against Silver’s ass.

Leaning forward Flint runs his short-trimmed nails along Silver’s torso. The minx he is, Silver’s back arches up, pushing Flint’s nails into him, following his movement. Flint repeats the motion and then brings his hands up to twist gently at Silver’s nipples. Silver bites into his lip and stifles back a groan, his hips shifting against Flint’s. The thought filters through Flint’s brain that this is a man who knows both how to take pain and knows damn well how to take pleasure. And god if it doesn’t look good on him.  

He lets one hand drift down and slowly stroke Silver’s cock. Long, languid glides from base to tip and back. As he keeps his right hand busy with this, his left reaches to a bucket on the table beside them. Out of it he retrieves an ice cube.

“ _Fuck,”_ Silver whispers in anticipation. Flint smiles, cruelly amused, and runs the ice down the middle of Silver’s bare chest. He makes a diagonal line from his pubic bone to directly under his right nipple, and back down. He makes a diagonal to under his left nipple, then runs a straight line back to the spot under his right, circles it before rubbing it back and forth over his nipple. Silver cries out under him and he leans forward and blows on his nipple before running the shrinking ice cube over to his left nipple and giving it the same treatment.

When the cube starts to melt he rubs it into Silver’s skin, watching as his skin glistens with it. He reaches for another cube, all the while stroking ever so slowly over Silver’s hard cock. This time he force feeds Silver the ice. He taps for Silver to open up and places the ice cube on his tongue. Instead of releasing him he puts fingers on top of it and rubs it along his tongue. Silver’s mouth opens wide and he moans around him, sticking out his tongue for Flint to use, tilting back his head back for Flint to be able to access his throat. He fucks his mouth with fingers and ice, brushing the back of his throat before pulling back to run back and forth again. Melted water is trickling into the back of his throat. Silver lets out small gagging noises as the position doesn’t allow him to swallow. Flint stares heatedly where his adams apple tries to work fruitlessly. Silver’s already got tears in his eyes from the strain. Soon though the ice is gone and he takes his fingers back, despite Silver clamping his lips around them to create a delicious hot and cold vacuum around them.  

Choked gasps are coming out of Silver as Flint grabs another cube, runs it from his bottom lip, down his throat and assaults his nipples again. Flint flicks his thumb over Silver’s frenulum harshly in time with the circling ice cube and lets Silver’s harsh cry wash over him. Working the ice over the other nipple he runs his hand down Silver’s cock then back up and pops his fist over the head of Silver’s cock. At this point Silver’s writhing underneath him, his legs pressing hard into his hips, his head thrown back. His whole body tense with pleasure.

Taking another cube he runs it through Silver’s pubic hair, he lets it melt wetting his hair, running down the insides his thighs, and along the base of his balls. Silver’s squirming under him, begging “ _please, please, please, please…”_

Chuckling Flint asks, “Please what, Mr. Silver?” He takes another piece of ice and does the same thing, melting it along his hair, along his thighs, letting it drip along his balls. He watches every  muscle twitch into and away from the ice. Silver’s chest is heaving, his bottom lip again buried in his teeth, whining behind it.

“I don’t know just-- _fuck..._ I can’t fucking think,” Silver gasps out as Flint speeds up his strokes, while taking a piece of ice directly to the head of his leaking cock.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please, fuck yes, fuck me.”

Flint bends his head down and blows over his cock, and smiles, asking a question he already knows the answer to, “Did you prepare like I asked?”

“ _Yes,_ please Sir.”

Flint just tuts and curls his hands under Silver’s hips, lifting him to check his hole.

“It seems you have. Good.” He rests Silver’s right leg over his shoulder, and lets the left drape over his waist, patting at the base of the plug approvingly. Silver’s head is buried into the pillow, his shoulders and neck bearing all of his weight. Flint dives his right hand into the bucket and takes out a metal dildo. Quickly he slicks it up all while balancing Silver on his shoulders.

“You ready for me?” Flint asks with clear amusement in his voice.

“Yes, please just fuck me,” the words come out slurred and all at once.

Flint hums again and removes the plug swift as anything, drops the small plug, switches the dildo into his right hand, and uses his now empty left to hold back Silver’s cock. He ducks his head and takes Silver’s cock in his mouth at the same time he slides the ice cold dildo into Silver’s waiting ass. Licking around the head he slowly pumps the dildo in and out of Silver’s dripping ass, fucking him through his screaming cries.

“Fuck I’m not going to last…” Silver whimpers below him.

Taking Silver’s cock in hand he lets his cock drop from his mouth, his right hand still working, laughter tumbling from his mouth, “I didn’t expect you would.”

A slow and tortured groan of _fuck_ escapes Silver’s lips as Flint takes his cockhead back into his mouth. The metal’s starting to warm up, taking on his body’s heat. The ice cold being replaced by a spreading warmth, made more intense by the heat of Flint’s mouth on his cock. Flint works the round metal head of the dildo against his prostate expertly causing his whole body to shake. His stomach is clenching and unclenching. Flint runs his left hand over his stomach spreading static and wildfire through his belly. His thighs are aching, his nerves sparking and snapping, his ass clenching around the dildo, his toes are curling. His cock starts to throb and Flint takes his cock in hand and points it towards his face, letting gravity do its work along with his hand putting incredible pressure around him. And all of sudden he’s coming. His cock pulsing, his ass clutching rhythmically around the dildo, and he’s shouting his pleasure at the ceiling. His come is shooting over his face. Milky white stripes splatter his face and his hair, his eyes closed shut and mouth open wide on a shout.

Flint slips the dildo out and gently lets his hips down to nestle over his hips. He runs his hands up and down his chest, petting him, helping him down from the high. After a moment, when Silver’s breathing starts to realign, he leans over again and gets a disposable wipe.

“So gorgeous,” Flint speaks softly over him as he wipes the come from Silver’s face. He takes his time wiping him down, getting the come out of his curls and off his eyelids. Flint gives him two fingers to suckle against briefly, knowing it will help settle him. He lets him rest awhile like this. His head against the pillow, breathing deeply, thighs still cradled around Flint’s hips.  

After a while Silver murmurs, “Thank you, Sir.”

Letting Silver’s leg’s up, Flint gets up from the bench and helps him up into a sitting position, and petting his hair he hands him his prosthetic to put back on and says, “You’re welcome, boy. You have to trust my judgement for a little bit while yours is reeling.” He gives him privacy by starting to clean up around him. He wipes down the dildo and sets it aside, wipes down Silver’s plug and sets it next to him. He wheels away the tray back to the wall and when he’s back Silver is standing and ready to leave.

“Same orders for next week. No medicine, only the memory of me.”

Silver nods and says seriously, “I know, I’ll follow them.”

Flint nods his acknowledgement and then sees him out of the house.


	4. You Let me Penetrate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver shows up for his third session demanding what he needs of Flint. 
> 
> This chapter featuring pup Silver. Pup play about finding control. This chapter alone has also doubled the length of this series so...enjoy?
> 
> Special shout out to robotboy who beta'd this chapter, your help is invaluable!

It’s the next week and Flint is ready to go through the paces with Silver again. He’s impressed that Silver made it through the first two weeks. He made it through the vomiting, the coughing, the sweating, the nose constantly running. He made it through the muscle aches, the shaking, the heart beating out of his chest. Max has kept Flint updated throughout the weeks. She’s let Silver know that he’s not alone and not left out to dry. Silver made it back to Flint exhausted and frustrated, but he still turned himself over to Flint.

Silver strong. Not surprising he has that same instinct for survival that first grew respect between Max and Flint. While Max and Flint had never been close they’d been in the same circles long enough, spent enough nights drunk after conferences, and industry parties to know the similar aches the two of them suffered.  

He looks over his notes from the last two sessions. Silver was so ready to prove himself when he first came to Flint. Ready to be beaten and to spit it back at Flint how much he could take. He was angry. Max had told Flint he would be, _was_ ever since he lost his leg. Like he has so much to prove, and the entire world to get under his thumb. But he was cracking and that’s why Max brought Silver to Flint. And damn if he didn’t break beautifully.

At that thought Flint brings his hand up to his face, rubbing fingers over his beard and letting fingertips run lightly over his cheek, remembering how Silver flushed when Flint slapped the shit out of his gorgeous face. Humming he continued looking back over his notes, on to last week. Silver was so tired and wanted to fight, but couldn’t keep it up. The physical illness had taken it all out of him. All Flint had to do was put Silver on his knees, and get his boot in Silver’s face to settle him. Flint’s hand rubs mindlessly over his thigh as he reads over his notes about fucking Silver. Silver had worn the plug, as asked, and had shaken apart so fast.

It’s been a while since Flint’s seen Silver at a play party. Maybe before the accident. It’s entirely possible he hadn’t gotten off since. The force with which he’d come when wearing the plug had been somewhat unexpected, and he’d taken quite a while to recover after, despite Flint only fucking him for a few minutes. Humming again Flint picks up his pen and jots down a questioning note about whether this is the first time Silver’s been fucked since his accident.

Today’s plans are written down in a couple bullet points. The goal of today is to get Silver bound and open, forcing him into a place of vulnerability that lets Flint past Silver’s walls. For all that Silver’s  taken his pain and his pleasure well, for all that he’s been willing to submit, he’s made little to no progress emotionally. And if Flint was honest, he wasn’t sure if Silver was even up to the task. This was the biggest reason Flint had wanted to deny Max. Even after accepting the job he’s still not sure if he’s up for the task of opening up someone else, when that’s not something Flint himself has successfully achieved.

His musings however are cut short as the doorbell suddenly rings. He looks over at his clock and curses under his breath. He hadn’t realized how late it had become, and Silver is here. Flint closes his log, exits his office, and goes to collect Silver.

He can barely even open the door before Silver starts speaking.

“I need to feel good.”

Flint’s eyes widen slightly, his jaw locking in the way it does when he’s surprised. He sweeps his eyes over Silver and can see the tense lines of his body, the way his shoulders curl inward, like the weight of the world lays across him. His eyes look haggard. He hasn’t shaved. In short, Silver looks a fucking mess. Instead of saying so, Flint responds curtly.

“Then let’s make you feel good.”

They repeat the same process as each week: he lets Silver inside and walks him down the hall. This time Silver breezes past him, walking quickly and efficiently to the dungeon. Silver waits expectantly to be let in. Flint continues walking at his normal pace, steady and unhurried. He does not let Silver’s restless eyes or the tick of his fingers against his crossed arms affect him.

Flint sweeps past Silver and lets himself inside, allowing Silver to follow him. Ignoring Silver for a time, he goes and grabs two chairs and places them in the center of the room, a couple of feet apart. Looking over at Silver he gestures with a hand and says, “Sit.”

Silver does as he is told, with the same kind of efficiency he had before. Flint takes this in and sits down, letting himself be still water. When they’ve both settled he continues.

“Now, what is it you need?”

Silver’s eyes snap to his and he asks, his voice wary. “What? What do you mean?”

Flint looks at him studiously: he’s sure Silver didn’t expect to have to voice his own despair.

“You arrived at my workplace, demanding of me what I am to do to you. This is not what we’ve agreed upon.” He gives Silver a stern once-over. Silver’s arms are still crossed as he stis and he gives Flint a terse nod of understanding. “I’m asking for exactly what I said before. I had previous plans for today, but right here, right now, you are clearly desperate for something specific and I don’t know what that is. If it fits with what _I_ think you need, I will give it to you. But you can only have what you need if you ask for it.”

He waits patiently as Silver stares at him, deciding what to say. He can see the struggle Silver going through. Clearly Silver has had a rough week, wracked with his past mistakes and the addiction that he’s no longer allowed to fulfil. Silver needs to get out of his own head. Flint had honestly wondered if his plans for today were too soon to execute, and if he can give Silver what he wants today, it might be easier to take what Silver doesn’t want to give later. His thoughts trail off as he finally sees Silver draw up, as if preparing a speech.

It’s not the first time Flint’s seen someone do this, and whatever the speech will be, nothing surprises him any more, as much as his clients think otherwise. He makes a prompting motion for Silver to talk, and with a final clench of his jaw Silver begins.

“I need you to put me on my knees, collar me, and put a tail in me. Then I need you to bring me to heel, and fuck my mouth or my ass, or both.” Silver gets it all out in one rush. He says it like it’s a challenge, and like he can’t issue it fast enough. As if saying it quickly will mean he never gave voice to his need in the first place.

Flint’s eyes sharpen and he decides to ask something he wouldn’t try if Max and Silver weren’t a part of his circle. Something he wouldn’t try if he didn’t know he could get away with it.

He decides to push.

“Why.”

Silver looks angry. He looks taken aback, like Flint broke his part of the deal in their transaction. If Flint didn’t know Silver respected his work, he imagines he’d have a fight on his hands.

Flint’s question brooks no argument though, and he knows the line of his jaw does the same. His jaw is sculpted from battle and blood. Silver’s eyes flash at him, petulant. Flint watches as Silver wages war against himself, grappling with the fact that his anger will not win out against his need. Flint thinks that nobody has ever pushed Silver to admit what he wants, or to explain _why_ he might want something. He also knows Silver is smart enough to know when the game is up. And he is right, because Silver starts to respond, his voice low, and masculine, and snaking up Flint’s spine.

“...Because I need a fucking tether. Control in this world is manufactured. I used to think at least I had control over my own body, and even that was fucking ripped from me. I can’t take fucking drugs? Fine. But I need something. I need to feel in my own body, you’re here to give me that. And no one is better a manufacturing control than you. So get me on my knees, fuck me like a dog, and be my Master. That’s what you can do.”  

Flint leans back, arms crossing. He lets his legs open obscenely and raises a hand to stroke his beard, taking Silver in. His mouth curls up into a snarl of a smile. He lets his hand rub down and flick over the underside of his chin. “Come here.”

Flint’s eyes roam over Silver. He enjoys watching Silver squirm under his gaze. Silver’s hair stands on end, a shiver runs down his spine, and he tentatively walks to him. Flint pats his thigh, indicating for Silver to straddle him. His legs are still spread, forcing Silver to stretch lewdly around him, hips wide, and ass drawn over Flint’s cock. When Silver sinks down, his blue eyes stare at Flint heatedly. Every inch of Silver is ready to be devoured.

Flint gets a hand along Silver’s cock. He rubs hard against Silver’s length. Silver tilts his head back just a tick, and Flint smiles. He draws down the zipper of Silver’s jeans. His hand sinks into Silver’s boxer briefs, and he takes out Silver’s cock, running a loose hand over his shaft, twisting around the head.

“You want me to ruin you boy?” His voice sounds thick even to his own ears. “You want me to fuck you like a bitch in heat? I guess a week and some days is too long to go without my brand, so you have to get a collar around your throat, and my cock in your ass to claim you as my pup.”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Silver hisses out. Silver’s head has fallen forward. His hair is cascading around him, his forehead braced on Flint’s shoulder, Flint growling lowly into his ear as Silver whines at Flint teasing his cock. Flint’s hand bears down hard and fast on Silver, and Silver cries out desperately. Flint gets his other hand against Silver’s ass and gives him a good smack.

“Get up.” Silver huffs out a breath, his cock pulsing despite the sudden absence of Flint’s hand. Silver swings his leg over and stands in front of Flint. “Go to that cabinet,” Flint lazily gestures, “and get your tail, collar, leash, lube, and bring them to me on that cart.”

Silver starts to walk off, cock still poking out of his boxer briefs, trapped as they roll up, the cockhead leaking over the top of the band. Flint feels heat roll through his veins as he watches him like his. Silver dutifully gathers his garnishments to shrug off humanity in favor of pure submission. Flint vaguely wonders whether this is the best way to help heal him, but shrugs it off. He’s not a therapist. He knows that this will work to form trust, and to get the demons off Silver’s back, if only for a little while. Flint watches as Silver rolls over the tray, Silver looking at him under the cover of his hair, as he sets it in front of him.

“Set the brakes.”

Silver does.

“Strip yourself then bend over and brace yourself on the cart for me, pup.” Flint raises an eyebrow, his tongue clicking against his teeth. He watches him with a cool regard, his hands rubbing idly against the insides of his thighs, still spread apart. Silver gives him a brash look as he removes his shirt slowly. He tugs the bottom of his v neck and shrugs out of it, shaking loose his hair. He kicks his socks and shoes off to the side. He pulls off his still-open jeans and boxer briefs in one go. Tosses them both in the pile. Silver lets one hand drag slow across his chest before turning and presenting himself for Flint, giving his hindquarters a little wiggle.

“Behave…” Flint hits his ass hard with an open palm. “Now pass me the lube.”

Silver does what he’s told and passes back the lube he picked out, looking over his shoulder as he does, before turning back as Flint instructed. Flint watches Silver shiver at the squelching sound of lube pouring onto his fingers. He leans forward and bites into the meat of Silver’s ass, and Silver gasps out surprised. Flint lets himself look at Silver bent over and ready for him, his eyes washing over the length of his spine, the curve of his ass, how his skin stretches taut to his thighs, and how Silver’s cock hangs heavy between them. His fingers rub the lube between them, savoring the feel of it.

Taking one hand Flint spreads apart Silvers ass and dips one finger in and out, shallowly. He feels little resistance, so he slides it all the way in and then corkscrews in and out. Silver pushes his ass out, a barely-even-there moment, an unconscious desperation. On the next slide in Flint adds a second finger, stretching Silver open. He gives him a few languid strokes of his finger, feeling Silver quickly relax for him.

“Hand me the tail, pup.” Flint notices the stuttered breath Silver lets out at the command. This is more like it. He enjoys making his clients feel good, meeting the desires they can’t have filled otherwise. He hasn’t been able to just _give_ with Silver in the way he does most often: the work Max hired him to do is not typical and is not simple.

Flint takes the tail from Silver and slicks up the plug, sliding it into Silver in one slow go. Silver releases a punched-out sound, his moan rumbling deeper when Flint gives the tail a pat. The pressure he’s putting against the tail presses it flush against him. He can only imagine Silver feels as cute and dirty as he looks from the outside.

“Heel.”  

Flint lips spread in a thin and cruel smile as he watches Silver scramble to his hands and knees in front of him. Silver crawls to face him and looks up expectantly from his place at Flint’s feet. Silver’s eyes are big and open, and flushed with lust. His cheeks are tinted with a hint of red, and he can see where Silver’s adams apple bobs swallowing desperately around his arousal.

“You look so pretty, pet, you want your collar?” Flint waits and Silver nods his head _yes_ vigorously. He looks every bit the wild puppy with his hair shaken out, naked on all fours.

Flint stands and lets his crotch bury itself in Silver’s face as he leans over to grab the collar and leash from the tray. He can feel Silver’s hot breath on his cock and it gives a twitch. Silver whines between his teeth like an trained dog quietly begging for its favorite treat against its better judgement. Flint tuts at him, shoving his foot against his paw to reprimand him gently. He can feel Silver’s jaw tense and the more controlled puffs of air against his cock. He could move away, but he lets Silver suffer a moment longer before taking a step back.

He nestles the leash over his shoulders and takes the collar in both hands. He lets Silver watch ashe caresses the thick black leather, watch as his thumbs move over the stainless steel studs. Letting the collar drop into one hand he takes the other and digs it into Silver’s mess of curls. He drags his fingertips back and forth, gently rubbing at Silver’s scalp, grounding them both together before tilting Silver’s head back. He removes his hand, Silver’s head still obediently laid back, and he takes the collar and puts it around Silver’s throat. Once it’s in place he takes the leash from around Silver’s shoulders and clips it onto the ring hanging at the hollow of Silver’s throat.

Flint nestles a hand against Silver’s face, a thumb moving against his cheek, the way it had against the collar. He murmurs, “Such a good pup, you just want to be shown your place. You _belong_ here, at my feet.”

Beneath him Flint hears Silver moan, something wild and personal sounding as he croons about his belonging. Flint notes it for his reflections later. The leash still in hand, Flint drags the chair behind him a bit closer and sits back down. His thighs spread again. This time with Silver between him, for the full view of his leather-clad thighs and his cock bulging at the seams. Silver’s tongue dips out and laps against his lips. Instead of trapping it back inside his mouth, Silver lets it hang out of his mouth, saliva dripping, his breath panting, his eyes wild looking up at Flint.

“You want my cock, pup? Hmm?” He drags a hand over his trapped cock and, moans, thrusting up into the palm of his hand. Flint tugs harshly at the leash in his other hand. Silver stumbles, jerks forward, closer to him, as Flint opens his pants and takes his cock out, stroking over it. “That’s what you’re good for isn’t it, what you _long_ for: you want to earn your place under my command.”

Silver whines, open and plaintive, as Flint offers him his hand. He drags his tongue flat along Flint’s palm, slicks it with his wet. He gets the tip of his tongue between Flint’s fingers, rolls and sucks them into his mouth. His eyes fall shut as he laps over Flint’s hand again and again, lost in his role. Lost in the feeling of Flint’s power over him.

Flint takes away his hand and leans back into the chair. He loves putting on a show. He takes his spit-slick hand and wraps it around his cock. He tilts his head against the back of the chair, and lets his eyes fall shut. He squeezes around the base of his shaft, plays his fingers over the thick vein underneath. He gives himself a firm stroke and twists and tightens his hand around the tip. He plays with his foreskin, pulling it forward and back, letting the head peek out and then disappear. His cock thickens rapidly in his hand, and he relishes the feeling. Reaching down he lets his fingers trail along his balls, let’s his fingers squeeze just on the other side of gently, until a breath is shot out harsh from behind his bared teeth.

He lets his eyes slide open a crack and looks down at Silver panting at his feet. Silver’s pupils are blown wide, he’s panting watching Flint, his paws are curled into the floor. Flint can’t keep him from his treat any longer, so he pulls him in by his leash, Silver eagerly crawls to him. Flint takes his cock in hand and bats it against Silver’s wet lips. Silver’s mouth slips open, breathing out heavily against Flint’s exposed cock. He’s desperately awaiting permission. Flint leans forward and slowly feeds Silver his cock. After what feels like ages of waiting, they let out twin moans as Silver’s mouth sinks around him inch my inch.

“Yeah, that’s what you wanted. What you’ve been waiting for.” Flint’s jaw clenches as the heat of Silver’s mouth envelops him. “There’s nothing here but you and me, and you’ve earned this. You’ve followed instruction so well.” Flint pets Silver as Silver licks at the length of his cock. His tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes trained on Flint’s face as he praises him. Silver gets his lips around the head of Flint’s cock and hums as Flint tells him how good he is. Flint wonders if he’s thinking about all he’s achieved in the past few weeks and how it feels to be finally rewarded.  

Flint guides Silver’s head back with the leash and stands up slowly, letting his full height draw over Silver where he kneels crouched on the floor. Once he’s standing over Silver, he looks down, his command drawn over him like a second skin. Taking Silver’s head in his hands he guides his cock into Silver’s mouth. He slowly starts to thrust. He gets just the head of his cock in Silver’s mouth and pulls away again and again. Silver starts to drool, the slick of it running down the side of his mouth, catching and dripping down his chin.

He looks down and Silver’s eyes are leaking, his whole face damp. His eyes are glazed over and distance, lost in the haze of being used. Flint starts to thrust a bit deeper, testing Silver’s limits. He yanks on Silver’s leash, holding him close and pressing hard on Silver’s throat. Silver doesn’t even hesitate: he takes Flint’s length in and wraps his tongue around the shaft when Flint fucks in, molding it to the underside as it retreats. Silver starts moaning lewdly as Flint fucks harder and faster into him. Flint’s head hits the back of Silver’s throat and Silver _swallows_ around him humming like the most contented pet Flint’s ever seen.

Slowly Flint draws back and fucks in controlled and steady. He feeds Silver every inch of his cock until Silver’s nose pushes at the hair at the base of his cock. He feels spit leak out of Silver and drip onto his balls. Silver buries his face in Flint’s crotch, shaking his head back and forth taking every last bit of Flint into him. Flint’s hands curl into his scalp and he lets out a harsh groan before drawing back and fucking in and out fiercely.

Flint’s guides Silver up and down. He lets the sound of fucking flood his ears. The sound of his cock fucking Siver’s throat surrounds him. The sounds Silver makes are obscene. The sound of Silver’s mouth as it sucks messily, his lips popping loud over Flint’s cockhead, and the garbled noises of pleasure that leak out of Silver wash over Flint. Silver takes his cock like he was fucking meant for it. And Flint tells him so. He tells him just how perfectly made his mouth is, like it was designed specifically with his cock in mind. He tells him how good he looks well used and fucked hard. Tells him how gorgeous his tears are, how fucking filthy he looks drenched in his own saliva, tells him how hot he looks with his cock heavy and leaking from having his mouth fucked.

When Flint feels his cock to swell he rips his cock out from between Silver’s lips and takes a small step back. Silver whines at the loss, “None of that,” Flint prompts gently swatting his head. “Stay.”

Flint walks away, cock heavy where it’s standing tall out of his open trousers. He leaves Silver to catch his breath and stew in his arousal while Flint goes and fetches a stainless steel dog bowl. He brings it over to a sink in a corner and fills it up. He watches as the water pools in the bowl and lets some run in his hand to pat at the back of his neck. He takes some more and threads it through his hair. His body feels hot, his chest is already sweating, drops of it stand out in the hair of his chest. He can feel as a drip of it runs down from his neck and along his torso. Flint lets out a small breath enjoying the cool before taking the bowl and going back to Silver.

Flint stands before him and knows the sight he makes. His cock flushed, water running through his hair and chest, dog bowl in hand. Flint takes Silver’s leash in hand and leads him to the dogbowl. He watches as Silver, his tail swinging across the skin of his ass, his cheeks flushed, his eyes still blurry with tears, as he crawls to where he’s been summoned. Silver sits in front of the bowl, and looks up to him for instruction.

“Lap it up. I expect you to drink all you water, before I’m done with you.”

Silver’s wide eyes take in his instruction and he bites his lip. Flint didn’t think it was possible for Silver to look more overcome by lust, and yet here he is. Biting himself just at the thought of drinking like a dog. Flint keeps in front of him and starts stroking his cock as he watches Silver bend over, ass high in the air, to lap at the water. He must be thirsty because the first few laps turn into long drafts from the bowl. Flint can hardly blame him after he fucked his throat ragged.

He lets Silver continue to lap at the water and gets himself behind Silver. Flint kneels behind Silver’s raised ass and takes it in hand, squeezing and causing Silver to moan, water choking in the back of his throat. Not giving him any time to recover Flint leans in and drags his tongue along Silver’s taint. Again he can hear Silver cough into his dog bowl and he smiles into his skin, dragging his tongue slowly from his balls to where his tail sits nestled in him. He purses his lips and sucks around Silvers rim. His tongue pushes against the base of his tail.

Silver fucking yelps underneath him. Barely pulling his mouth away he growls, “Such a good boy taking care of yourself for me. But I can fucking _smell_ how much you need it. How much you _need_ to get fucked, to be owned.”

Flint spreads Silver’s ass open with his thumbs and fucks his tongue in harsh inside him. He can feel as Silver’s paws slip and he falls forward. His face likely lying in his dog bowl, his fur getting soaked in it. Flint takes a hand and slaps his ass in warning, growling “Bad dog. Drink your water.”

Flint reaches with one hand and pushes down on Silver’s shoulders, instructing him to drink, while his other hand grabs a bottle of lube out of his pocket and flicks it open.

“Good boy, drink just like that,” Flint croons as he takes back his hand and quickly gets three slicked up. He pets the three of them along the base of Silver’s tail and asks lowly, “You want to get fucked hard, yeah? Like the bitch you are?”

His fingers pry at his rim, stretching him hard. Silver’s only response is to wiggle his hips and present his ass, while he keeps lapping at his water desperately.

“Yeah I thought so.” Flint groans into his response as he ever so slowly sinks all three fingers into Silver’s ass a centimeter at a time. He keeps them snug up against the plug and flutters them. He eases them with just the tiniest of moments.

“So fucking tight for me, your little puppy hole wants to be stuffed full of my cock...But I don’t know if you can take it, pup. You might not be ready.”

Silver responds by pushing his pretty ass back and forth, fucking himself on Flint’s fingers and whining _please_ so low and so quiet Flint might not of heard it if he wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh you think you can take it huh? You want my cock stuffed in behind your tail, your ass so full that you can’t see straight? You want to be stretched so wide you can sit for fucking days? Yeah, you do,” Flint punctuates his questions buy fucking his fingers in harder, adding in a fourth finger, folding half his hand in alongside the plug holding Silver open, Silver pushing back hard against him the whole time. The sound of his panting and drinking and moaning the chorus to his symphony.

Flint removes his fingers and Silver whines and pleads in broken noises below him. He bats a begging paw against the floor like a dog begging for attention Flint hits his ass in warning yet again. His other hand reaches for a condom in his pocket, tears it open and rolls it along his cock. Tossing the wrapper, he picks up the lube again and pours a generous amount over his cock and gives it a few strokes, reveling in the feeling of his hand. Flint takes his newly slick hand reaches down and _tugs_ at Silver’s balls, causing a surprised yelp from him and more splashing noises.

“So excitable, you’d think you weren’t house trained. But I don’t think we can test that theory.” Flint strokes his hand meaningfully over Silver’s hard and leaking cock. You’re all filled up with come already, just bursting at the seams.”

Flint smiles at Silver’s whines, his head thrown back, his curly fur scattering, and Flint lines his cock up at the base of Silver’s tail. Slowly he nudges his cock in alongside the plug in Silver’s ass. The plug is slim and tapered allowing for Flint’s cock to easily glide in next to it. He fans the tail along his cock, letting the end of it drape so that it can slap against Silver’s bare ass.

When he’s finally fully seated, his balls up against Silver’s taint, he leans forward and grabs Silver’s leash. He spins around the collar so he can control him from behind and starts thrusting hard and deep, barely drawing out, before shoving rolling his cock deep inside him. Silver whines between his teeth, leans down and Flint wrings out a sob from him as he tries to continue drinking the water. Flint’s hand draws back the collar, forcing Silver’s throat back, making it all the harder to follow his instructions, making it all the more clear that he needs to work for his treat.

Silver’s paws scratch at the floor, his claws digging in, pawing at the hardwood floor beneath him, trying to dig to no avail. Flint continues to fuck him relentlessly, the tail hitting his thigh, hitting Silver’s thigh. The leash becomes an extension of himself, bracing him to fuck Silver all the harder. To fuck Silver ragged all the better. Silver is thrashing beneath him, whining, and pushing his ass back to meet Flint thrust for thrust. His cock is throbbing between his legs, where Flint’s hand has found it.

“Yeah that’s it, good boy, _good boy,”_ Flint murmurs. “Be good for me and fuck your cock in my fist like the bitch you are.” Silver’s hips pump frantically in his hand, Silver’s whole body feels hot to the touch.

“You’re so fucking good under me. Take it so well.” Flint fucks in fast and hard only keeping in place because of his grip on the leash. Silver’s throat drawn back providing purchase to fuck him senseless. Flint’s voice is coming in low and haggard, his breath uneven from the violence he’s fucking the pup beneath him with.

“You want my sense of control, have it. In this room you are mine, and my pets are taken care of. So stop fucking whining and take what is given to you.” Silver cries out beneath him and comes hard, his cock pulsing in his hand, landing come against Silver’s chest and chin. Flint comes as Silver’s ass contracts around him. The force of his tight ass and the plug pressed up against him punching a deep groan out of himself. Slowly he lets his cock slip from Silver’s ass, even still Silver lets go a breath of frustration as he empties of Flint’s cock.

Flint simple removes the condom, throws it into a nearby bin, and tucks his cock back in his pants. Once he has he turns Silver over onto his back and pets over his chest where it’s not covered in come. His whole face, neck, hair, and chest are damp with water and come. He looks absolutely wrecked. Silver’s eyes look far away and sated in a way Flint hasn’t seen him the past three weeks. Hopefully he’s provided Silver the tether he needed, but only time will tell.

He sits there with Silver for a while, Silver needing time and touch to regain his ground. Flint gives him all the time he needs to return, hoping he feels a little more in his skin than he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo you're all lovely and I hope you're enjoying this! 
> 
> I've been unexpectedly unemployed for the past few weeks and I'm glad to finally get back to writing. If you liked this feel free to leave a comment or if you want to help me out in this rough time my venmo's j_flint


End file.
